<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites by YamaYama13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175034">Opposites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaYama13/pseuds/YamaYama13'>YamaYama13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cypher stealing things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not really though, One Shot, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaYama13/pseuds/YamaYama13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cypher is not short. He's height quite average actually. The one who is NOT average though is Breach. He is just too tall. </p><p>OR</p><p>Me trying to write fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breach/Cypher (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write about these two because I think it's a nice ship. I often like rare pairs and for this one I wanted to make something for em. Also only I proof read this so there may be mistakes. Any who, hopefully you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Where in the world is it? Cypher was sure he put the extra spare parts of his camera somewhere in the room. He just didn't know where. He went around and checked all the dusty boxes in the corner of his workshop. Maybe it was inside the cabinet? No, that's where his tools were. Frustrated, he sat on his chair. He really needed those spare parts to fix his cameras that were destroyed during the mission today. He was pretty sure he looked everywhere, until he looked up. Ah, of course. On top of the cabinet was a brown box faded in color. He couldn't remember why and how he put it up there, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was, how will he get it down?</p><p>He looked around the room, trying to find something to stand on, but to no avail. Nothing was able to give him height except the table, but it would be a pain to move. There were bits and pieces of trip wire parts on it along with his meticulously crafted cages. He tried jumping, but it was too far in for his hands to reach. He also didn't want to knock it over since the components could break. He sighed in defeat. Perhaps he would ask for a ladder later.</p><p>"Why is my tinkerer sad?"</p><p>Cypher looked around and found Breach poking his head in through the door, his broad shoulders filling in the frame.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing," Cypher said, "just can't get that box up there. I guess I'll get a ladder so-,"</p><p>As he was speaking, Breach strolled into the room, interrupting him. "What are you doing?" The Moroccan asked. He didn't answer and instead stretched his arms up, getting the box down from the cabinet with ease.</p><p>"This is what you wanted, yeah?" He asked.</p><p>"...yes," Cypher said, taking the box from him. "Thank you."</p><p>"Call me whenever you're too short to get something," he chimed.</p><p>"I am not short. My height is very average," Cypher retorted. "It's just that you are tall."</p><p>Breach just chuckled.</p><p>"Anyhow, why are you here in the first place?" Cypher asked, opening the box and settling the components on top of the table.</p><p>"Oh yeah, right. Do you have any extra pieces for my arms? I think I lost a servo," Breach explained.</p><p>Cypher immediately froze. He did, indeed, have a servo. Except that it was stolen from Breach and inserted into one of his tripwires. Well, lets not say stolen, but <em>borrowed</em>. Whenever his traps broke, he would consistently try and find a way to fix it without spending anything. The former shifted his feet.</p><p>"Er, I do, but uh..." he stammered.</p><p>Breach looked at him for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "Cypher?" He said in a stern voice. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Absolutely nothing," he said, a little too quickly. He trained his eyes on the table, trying to avoid the taller's gaze. He heard him start to walk around the table, forcing Cypher to face him. He was glad he still had his mask on. He didn't want Breach to see his face in case it gave something away.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He questioned, crouching a bit so they were eye to eye.</p><p>"Yes, I am undeniably certain that I have not borrowed your servo," answered Cypher. Breach raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Cypher, even with your mask on I can tell when you're lying," he said. " now what did you do to my servo?"</p><p>Cypher groaned under his breath. Mission failed, he thought.</p><p>"Well... I do have a servo, except that it was yours, which is in a trip wire now," he muttered, glancing sideways at him. "Please don't be angry?"</p><p>Breach sighed, then grinned. "Well, I <em>should </em>be angry at you, but how could I do that to such a small and adorable thing."</p><p>Cypher frowned. Breach calls him short or adorable every day they meet when clearly he was not, and frankly, he was starting to get a little bit irritated.</p><p>"I am not small nor am I adorable."</p><p>"I beg to differ."</p><p>Cypher gave him an annoyed look. Breach looked back at him with amusement in his eyes.</p><p>"And you're especially cute when you're under me, y'know?" He said.</p><p>Cypher paused for a moment, then flushed.</p><p>"You- what?"</p><p>Cypher was taken aback by that. Breach somehow always made their conversations awkward, if that was the word. Cypher was not much of a physical man and would rather enjoy some peace and quiet. However, Breach was the exact opposite. He was loud and extremely passionate. Sometimes the information broker pondered why he ended up with a guy like him.</p><p>He was pulled back from his thoughts when Breach planted his arms on both of his sides, trapping him against the table. With nowhere to go, Cypher could only turn his head away as initiator towered over him. He was nearly a head taller, and Cypher could feel his gaze burning through him. A silence ran through them and he could feel the faint heat being generated from the Swede's arms. They were like that for a few moments, until Killjoy suddenly appeared at the doorway. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. They all just stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Then Breach nodded his head at her while Cypher turned his head away, blushing furiously under his mask.</p><p>"Umm, I was about to ask if you seen one of my transmitters, but uh, I'll come back later," she chirped, winking at them as she walked away.</p><p>A few moments of silence passed.</p><p>"So, what'd ya steal now?" Breach asked.</p><p>"I stole nothing," he said. His face was still heated from embarrassment.</p><p>"Heh, yeah right," he scoffed. "Anyhow, what're you gonna do about my servo, hm?"</p><p>Cypher averted his eyes. Breach sighed and looked at him for a bit. Then, he leaned down and brushed his lips on the other's neck, who jolted in surprise. Breach put on a cheeky grin and pulled Cypher in closer to him by the waist. The smaller man tried to push away, but the mechanical arms held him in place. Cypher continued to struggle against him for a bit, trying to stop him until the speaker above them turned on.</p><p>"MISSION BREIFING. COME TO MEETING ROOM ASAP."</p><p>The blare of the noise made both of them cringe, and even though the sound that came out of it was terrible, they could still identify who was talking.</p><p>"That damn old dog," Breach muttered, slacking his grip on Cypher a bit. Taking the opportunity to escape, Cypher quickly pushed the other off of him and fixed his clothes.</p><p>"Well, since I was in the mission I will be going now," he said, walking in long strides to try and get to the door faster. Breach smiled in amusement and watched him for a bit.</p><p>"Love ya," he called out, putting an elbow on the table as Cypher scurried out of the door. Cypher stopped and looked back, uttering a faint ' I love you too' before hurrying out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>